waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Alliance Namespace
I was thinking that we have 2 more namespaces to use and Alliances are a big thing that could attract players. Lil Diriz has made his own wiki for alliances (seen here), and if he agrees, we can move those over to that namespace. It would make it much easier to manage that (for him) if it's here and can help bring traffic. If alliances have all their pages here, due to alliances always growing, we would get quite a lot more editors. 01:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Support - Sounds good to have more viewers. But, with alliance pages, may bring vandalism to such. The admins and rollbacks here would have to be on top of everything to make sure alliance pages aren't vandalized by their enemies! Muzzy34 Talk 03:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Half the time I'm just sitting here starring at the recent changes for edits. Some vandalism can give me some fun ;). 03:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Support - I'm far more worried about simply having participants on this wiki and fracturing the community. I never understood the reason for kicking off alliances from the RS Wiki in the first place, and if I can make a difference here, I'd rather make this a welcome home for such activity. More contributors can make more admins and more eyeballs, meaning anything a vandal might do will be undone very quickly. If anything, making a separate wiki is going to bring vandalism that won't be caught simply due to the lack of eyeballs. I completely support the idea of the creation of a separate namespace explicitly for alliances. BTW, don't get hung up on the two namespace limit as that is an artificial one, but the point is that we shouldn't be making constant requests for new namespaces to Wikia without a real good reason for them. Are there any other namespaces that might be anticipated right now we could use as well, or is this pretty much it for now? --Robert Horning 10:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Support - Seems like a good way to build up our community, and possibly make our wiki more popular than the other wiki. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Support - Per Robert. --Quarenon (Talk) 03:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) My reasoning for creating WolA Wiki - Hi everyone. I created the WoLA Wiki for a few reasons. 1. Seeing that the RuneScape Wiki was seperate from the RuneScape Clans Wiki, it just kind of clicked in my head the situation we have on our heads. It seemed like RuneScape Wiki as to RuneScape Clans Wiki War of Legends Wiki as to War of Legends Alliances Wiki It just sorta seemed to fit like that. 2. Seeing the opportunity to create this wiki, I snatched it up. I felt like I was ready to start off a wiki, and I thought it might be the beginning of a great community, even if it was hard work. 3. I wanted to see all the cool tools that admins have :P I wanted to learn more about the deeper pages of Wikia, such as MediaWiki: and other Special: pages... I saw it as a learning opportunity. Lil Diriz 77 06:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Now, with this proposal, I support: My reasoning for ''Supporting'' - Now that I think about it, your proposal sounds great. We don't need another wiki for such a small game! With RuneScape, hell yeah we do, we're already stuff up with vandalism, 13,000 mainspace pages, the Exchange:, Yew Grove, ETC ETC ETC. With War of Legends, it's much different. We have barely as much images or mainspace articles to take care of, and I doubt there's been one vandal yet! It would help the wiki if we had an Alliance: namespace! We sure as hell won't get alot of vandals a day, I mean, who would want to vandalise the War of Legends wiki anyway :P? It's a smaller, not well known game, and it doesn't have a bad reputation to outsiders like RuneScape does. With RuneScape, we've got the people who think it fails, has horrible graphics, then there's the LOLZOMGWERLD UV WARKRAFT R SO MUCH BETTER guys... with War of Legends, we've only got the helpful players of the game >_>. Heh, basically, with the RSW, we've got alot on our hands, with the WOLW, we need more stuff on our hands ;) (wonderful phrasing?). There's no reason to not create an Alliance: namespace in my opinion. Wrapping up, we need to delete the Alliances wiki now, correct? How? I'm sure I can't do it. Also, I know this is off topic, but Scoot suggested on my talk page that if I really wanted admin tools, I could just ask him... I'm considering it, not only because I'd like to learn more about Wikia, but because I'd like to be able to have more ease when editing the wiki (which I'm sure I'll do more of soon)... ;\ what do you all think? Should I ask? Lil Diriz 77 06:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :If this makes it any easier to consider this issue, I worked on the Wikiversity project when it started on Wikibooks, and was involved with its transfer as an independent project. While there was some politics involved in terms of the transition from being on one project to another, the technical side of spinning off the project (about 10k pages when Wikiversity first started) was surprisingly painless. Page import tools in the MediaWiki software allow two projects to share information together and can transfer pages between projects..... including the entire edit history. Essentially, it is as if the pages were created there in the first place and gives proper attribution for each edit done. :My point is that if for some reason the WOL alliances start to be active enough and want some more freedom as an independent community at a later date, the transition to a separate wiki can still happen and be relatively painless that keeps the community in tact. This isn't a one-way trip for the "community" of contributors who may be adding information and content for the alliance pages. If those involved in working on alliance pages want to separate, it can be done. :For now, it would be nice if somebody who likes to work primarily on alliance pages but wouldn't mind even on a rare occasion to make an edit to an article like Village or University, this is something we should encourage. :BTW Lil Diriz, if you want admin tools, I support you getting them. --Robert Horning 10:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great, at least we know that it's possible to move alliance: articles to a new wiki if needed, with no sacrifice... Just another great feature of MediaWiki :P ::Also, if maybe one more person supports, I'll go ahead and request admin tools... if not, meh, I'll probably do it anyway ;) Lil Diriz 77 20:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::What have you got to lose? Also I'm going to Be Bold and request the Alliance namespace from Wikia. If anyone has another namespace to throw in with my request say it within a few hours and I'll hold off. 23:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::And so I request =P. I don't think we'll need a 2nd custom namespace right now, I can't think of anything O_o. And what do you we do in regards to the Alliances wiki? Do we ask Wikia to delete it? Lil Diriz 77 00:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think you can ask Wikia to put a "hold" or a "content freeze" on it for now. That keeps the vandals from messing with it or having new users log in and change content, but keeps the option of having it available some time in the future. Point Wikia to this forum thread and mention what it is that we are doing here for now, but that there may be future plans to use that wiki. I would also recommend posting something on the front page of that wiki more or less redirecting users to some page on this wiki that would be the "Alliance home page" for this wiki. --Robert Horning 01:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think Diriz should request the content freeze because he created it. 01:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Is the namespace going to be plural or singular? Alliance: or Alliances: 01:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I've requested the content freeze by contacting Wikia: Hello. Recently, I created a wiki to host articles for groups of people called alliances in a game named War of Legends. It can be found here. Now, there was already a War of Legends wiki created, found here, and the folks over there are worried that the Alliance wiki might detract viewers from the main wiki. It's such a small game anyway, there isn't really a reason to have two things of the same subject on two seperate wikis. So, per this discussion, we have decided to create an Alliance: namespace on the main War of Legends wiki (this extra namespace will be requested later today by User:Tua_Scoot, an admin on the WoL wiki). Thus, the War of Legends Alliances wiki is not needed, at least for now. During said discussion, my friend User:Robert_Horning had suggested asking you, Wikia, for a "hold" or "content freeze" on the Alliances wiki. And that's exactly what I'm here to ask ;) Could you implement this said "content freeze" on the Alliances wiki so that now new users may edit it? This way, if we ever decide to use the Alliances wiki again, we can just ask Wikia to resume it and it'll all be ready and set to go. Please and thank you, of course :) Signed, User:Lil diriz 77, 10:25 PM, February 01 2010 Also, answering your question, Scoot, I think the namespace should be Alliance:, per that each article is about one alliance. The File: namespace keeps it singular too. It's not "Files:". Lil Diriz 77 03:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, your letter looks good :) I'll send in the request now. 03:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, are they going to be content pages or not? Idk D: 03:31, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Wut u meen contant payges >_>? Lil Diriz 77 03:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Decide if you want the new namespace(s) to be considered "content" or not -- that is, about the topic of the wiki, not about wiki administration, news, opinions, or other things that your community doesn't count as "real" pages. * Content namespaces are included in article counts and maintenance lists * Content namespaces are included in results for Special:Random * A good example of a content namespace would be the Comics: namespace on the DC and Marvel wikis, those are content. 03:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Mehh.... I see us as a wiki about the game. Our mainspace articles are about the game, the content. I see alliances as more of a community thing, not content. They are not controlled by Jagex, they are updated every day, and they aren't really content, they're just groups of people. They don't affect the game at all, however they do affect other players and the highscores (killing troops, invading cities, trading with other alliances, etc.). Agree? Lil Diriz 77 03:48, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes :) it'll be noncontent. 03:52, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, it is non-content. This is something I put as more of an extension of the User namespace and even serves a similar function. --Robert Horning 03:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it's been sent...now we wait :) 04:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) What now? Now that we have the namespace, I think we should do a few things. One is write a fairly detailed guide on how to make an alliance page because we will have leaders and alliance members who have never edited a wiki here. Another thing I think is we have to get the word out there, not too sure how but we gotta let people know about it. And we also have to figure out rules. Ideas? 00:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :To start with, I think we need to also create a "homepage" or "portal" page for alliances, with a link from the "front page" of this wiki pointing to that (and something on the sidebar as well going there). A "how to" guide on creating a new alliance page would be useful too, along with some basic guidelines on what can, should, and should not go on an alliance page. I know there are some multi-sever alliances too, and some organizational issues we need to address, but we also should try to create some pages for each server, in the alliance namespace, that detail each alliance in a table of some sort that links to the individual alliance pages. :I also think that perhaps alliance pages could be created that aren't necessarily made by that alliance, although I think it would be best if that alliance would try to have a member or two try to maintain their own respective page. Vandalism and edits to a rival alliance page that put in swear words, hate words, or general mischief that is slander should be treated harshly, removed, and possibly those accounts banned. Some sort of standard needs to be imposed here. :Anyway, congrats on creating this namespace, and I hope that it will lead to many fantastic future opportunities for this wiki! --Robert Horning 00:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I would like to get some basic guidelines for alliance pages created fairly soon. One issue I think needs to be discussed is point-of-view on alliance pages. I believe the options we have are: ::#Requiring a neutral point of view. ::#Allowing an alliance to form their alliance page in a way that represents their point of view. ::Personally I prefer the second option in this case, but I'm interested to know what other people think. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I too think it should be #2. I was thinking the alliance pages were a sort of "userpage" where the allainces can advertise pretty much however they want. I also created Alliance:Index which needs a lot of work as the main page. 21:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that the main alliance pages should be allowed to use their own point of view, but there should also be some basic neutral information in a well-defined location. Perhaps we could have a page with a huge table of alliances? Either that or we could have a policy that all alliance pages must use a standard template to provide the most basic and neutral information. I'm thinking that the only neutral information that must be included is probably just the alliance's name, server, side, level, and possibly rank. --MarkGyver 06:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Makes sense to me. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Closed - Seems like this is over as it hasn't been edited since March 1st. 07:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Plus, we got the namespace. 16:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC)